User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 93
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th, 89th, 90th, 91st, 92nd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 93 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Abecean Sea He was fiercely glad he'd been out sailing. Otherwise, he and his ship - as well as his men - would have been caught up in the monster he saw hovering over his homeland for the past few hours. He'd actually been able to watch it as it came out of the sea near Pyandonea, race across the waters, and then settle itself over the whole of the archipelago, wreaking havok. What was once a strip of land in the distance was now a mass of angry, boiling black clouds that towered high into the sky and lit up frequently with violent lightning flashes. Knowing the vengeance of the Maormer - whom in his gut he knew had conjured this storm - the storm's wrath very likely extended past just lightning. There would also be tornadoes, hail, and howling winds. They were quite clever, in fact, to wait until the Aldmeri Dominion was busy with their war with the Imperial Empire then send this beast. That way, there would be less soldiers to help out the citizenry during the crisis; they'd almost all be deployed. Therefore, he and his crew were quite surprised - and more than a little angry - that one of the Maormer themselves have the nerve to set foot on the Seagull's Catch. He appeared in a bright flash, nearly blinding them all, before materializing. He wore armor made from purplish scales, and his scarlet hair set off his white skin. His bald, white eyes regarded them all, then he spoke: "I have a message for you, from Auriel," he said, the man's voice echoing the slightest bit. Captain Kael crossed his arms over his chest as his men drew their weapons at the intruder. "Uh huh. And I'm just supposed to believe that," he replied sarcastically. "I think that's a ruse just so I let my guard down so you can do what you like to us. I don't think so." The Maormer gave him a sardonic look. "I didn't travel all this way just to kill you, fool. I was sent here by Auriel, just like I said." "Uh huh," he repeated, arms still over his chest. His crew awaited the command to slice their target to ribbons and dump overboard as fish food. They were tensing in their stances, eager to kill the intruder. "And why would he send an enemy to give me a message?" he hissed, challenging. He glared at him. "I wasn't the one who sent the storm, so direct your anger elsewhere. I'm not your enemy; I'm in the service of Auriel, and he wants to save you." "And why would that be?" he tested, still just a hair away from ordering his men to attack and drawing his own weapon. "I wasn't told. All I was told was that you were instrumental in a plan to save someone else, as well." the red-haired Maormer said, staring at him. Kael shook his head. "I don't think I believe you. This is all too convenient. First a storm from your people to destroy my homeland, now you appear here, saying you want to help me and some other undesignated person? No. I think you're on my ship for another purpose." The white Elf glared at him. "You're thinking with your head; your so-called 'knowledge' of the Maormer." The glare left his eyes as he tilted his head to the side slowly, his hair falling off his shoulder, scrutinizing him. But not his body: he felt like he was looking through him, past the flesh and into the spirit, searching for something. He fought off the shudders that tried to break out of his mind and form in his body, as well as keep his face straight. The man spoke again. "What does you gut tell you? You've relied on it in the past; it has done much for you. I think you would be ill-served if you relied soley on your head rather than your 'gut' at this point." He couldn't stop his eyes from opening wide in shock. How had he known about that? He rarely told anyone about such a private thing. His crew knew, and a select few others, but it was a closely-guarded secret. Somehow he knew... "How do you know about that?" he found himself asking, arms falling from his chest, where they had still been folded. The man spread his arms wide in display. His crew behind and around them raised their weapons, and he gave the signal to halt. "Because, like I told you before: I am sent here by Auriel to do his work." His arms lowered, and he looked him square in the eye. Though his eyes were white blankness, he felt their gaze all the same. "Will you help the god of time with his plan?" Kael listened to his gut. He heard its whisperings. Yes, they seemed to say, he knows too much to be an ordinary man. Also, how could he have appeared on the ship without guidance of some sort? They were far off of any coastline; too far to be able to be seen in the distance. Yes...yes. Not only was this another adventure, it was also doing a god's work. Captain Kael raised his head. "Put away your weapons," he told his crew without looking at them. "Captain," the First Mate said, eyeing the foreign Elf before them, who stared back. "Don't let yourself be spelled by this monster. He's trying to decieve you; trick you into working for the ancient enemy. Let us dispatch this threat." "No," Kael countered, gazing ponderously at the Maormer, who gazed right back. "What?!" the First Mate exclaimed, "You cannot be serious!" "I am perfectly serious," Kael shot back, switching his gaze from that of the Sea Elf to his First Mate. "No, you--" he began, but was cut off by Kael's grabbing his shirt roughly and slamming him up against the main mast. "I said no." he gritted, thrusting his face close. "I am captain of this ship...my ship. You were prefectly willing to listen to me when it obviously benefitted you, but not when a god desires it?" He shook him roughly. "If you've chosen to ignore my orders - much less orders from the chief of the gods - then you can leave! See if the Slaughterfish and sharks don't get you before the pirates do." He stared at him angrily, clutching his shirt still tighter in his fists. "What'll it be, then, mate? Wet feet or dry feet?" Kael glared hotly at his First Mate, whose deep green eyes stared just as hotly back. His remaining crew were torn between staring at this unprecedented (and highly unusual) tiff and the mysterious, silent visitor. Finally, after what seemed and eternity, yet could have only been a minute or less, the First Mate's mouth twisted in disgust before spitting out, "Fine. I'll stay. But if he-" he angrily jabbed a finger at the Maormer "-asks us to do anything I find questionable, I'm getting my feet wet." Kael jerked his head in assent. "Fair enough." he replied, before releasing his iron grip with a shove on the man's collar. As the mate angrily readjusted his clothing, Captain Kael turned to the Seal Elf, who stood passively and seemingly unconcerned with the dissagreement he'd just witnessed. It was like he knew there would be a resolution in his favor... Kael looked him straight in the eyes, and the man's unafraid ones met his without hesitation. "Okay," he said with finality, "What do you need us to do?" Category:Blog posts